1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly relates to an electronic device with a loop antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances, electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, notebook PCs, etc., are developing to be thinner and lighter. Moreover, in order to draw the attention of the consumers, electronic devices today are mostly equipped with metal back covers to improve the uniqueness and appearance design thereof.
For the purpose of miniaturization, the antenna of the electronic device is usually formed directly on an outer surface of a plastic housing by LDS (laser direct structuring) technology, so as to obtain effective radiation space for the antenna. However, such a design requires higher production costs. Besides, due to the appearance design with metallic sense, an additional antenna window needs to be formed on the metal back cover of the electronic device, so that the antenna configured on the metal housing can have better radiation efficiency. However, such a configuration may ruin the overall design of the appearance.
In other words, it is a big challenge to design an electronic device that not only satisfies the requirements for miniaturization and appearance design but also reduces production costs and maintains antenna radiation efficiency.